On With Life
by MaddieInWonderland
Summary: Lacey Cantrell just moved to Japan and is now attending Ouran Academy. She joins the Host Club in hopes of finding a place where she can fit in. But instead...she finds love.  MORIXOC
1. Starting Out

**FYI to all my readers and subscribers and such: While writing a multiple-chapter story, not a oneshot, I always try to give a little introduction, like the character is explaining them self and their past. So…yeah I got the idea for this story at 1:24 a.m. last night…by having a dream, which I have turned into chapter 1. I had to sneak downstairs just to write down the parts that I could remember. I don't think anyone noticed I went downstairs, though. I'm pretty much a ninja.**

**Note: In this story, there will be 2 point of views. Lacey's (the main character) and Mori (Lacey's crush), and the OCCAISIONAL point of view of Nyle (Lacey's brother, who is also a host. I'll name the chapter(s) Nyle when its his point of view…)**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction, now would I?**

_Starting Out_

Hello. Lacey Cantrell, here. I'm gonna be a first year at Ouran Academy this year. My brother, Nyle, and I just moved to Japan last month. We were both born in the United States but lived in France after something happened. I'm 14 and have naturally straight, elbow-length, golden blonde hair. I dark, blue-green eyes and a fair complexion. Its not like Snow White's skin where she looked like a ghost, but its lighter than most people's skin. I'm pretty short…I'm 5'5", which is a little shorter than some of my friends, but still. I am a Black Belt in matrial arts. I was, and still am, a master kicker.

My brother, Nyle, is 16 and enrolling in Ouran as a third year. He has short, chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. (I know…we look nothing alike…) He has pretty tan skin…its not super tan, but its darker than a lot of people. Unlike me, he's really tall. He's 6'3". Yeah…he's tall, right? He was never into martial arts, like me. He was always the "U.S. form of Football" kind of guy.

Anyway, this is our past:  
>Our mother and father died a year ago. So did my twin sister, Layne.<br>Nyle and I moved to France and stayed with a friend.  
>Now…we're in Japan.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Lacey! We're gonna be late!" Nyle ushered me out the door of our apartment.<p>

"Auugghh…I wanna go back to sleep, though…" I complain on a cloudy Thursday morning. "And I wanna take off this awful uniform…" I pull at the puffy, mustard-yellow sleeves of our school uniform.

"Well you cant, so lets GO!"

He grabs my wrist and pulls me down the street, towards our new school. We push open the large door and enter the school. My first comment was expected from me.

"Its…pink…." I say, in shock.

"What? The color of the school too bright for you?" Nyle said sarcastically, letting go of my wrist.

"Yes."

"Geez…why cant you be like normal girls and LIKE pink?"

"I don't know. Why can you be like normal boys and BE SHORTER?"

"Because I'm naturally tall."

"Well I naturally don't like pink."

He sighs and turns to face me.

"You will make friends today." He orders me

"Why?" I complain.

"Because you'll be a loner if you don't. And you remember how well being a loner turned out in France…"

"I'd rather be a loner than befriend anyone here…"

"Just make a friend…" He says and leaves, walking towards his class.

I let out a frustrated sigh and tried to fix my flippin' ugly uniform.  
>Seriously? I would be okay with the color but the style is horrible. Puffy everything? Really?<p>

I walk to my class and enter the room. All eyes shift focus from the teacher to me. I don't mind the attention…I just don't like how this one brunnette boy with glasses is looking at me…

"Oh. You must be the new student I was told I was getting." The teacher says, while I walk over to the front of the room "Please, introduce yourself and tell us where you moved from."

I turn to face the class.

"My name is Lacey Cantrell. I was born in the United States but moved to France last year and I moved here last month." I give a sweet smile and, I swear, that one brunette kid's face just got this look like he just came up with some, diabolical plan or something.

"Thank you, Lacey. You may take a seat next to Ootori Kyoya." The teacher says.

There's only one empty seat, which just so happens to be next to creepy glasses boy.

I set myself down in the chair and looks towards the front of the room, trying to avoid brunette-glasses-kid.

"Hello." Brunette-Glasses-Kid says to me, "I'm Kyoya Ootori."

"Hello." I respond, looking at him.

"Hmm…" he mumbles, looking me up and down. "Yes. You could be a good addition…You certainly look the part."

"A good addition where?"

He didn't answer. Just turned to look to the front of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>**That Night**<strong>

"So…Lacey…Did'ja' make any friends today?" Nyle asked a little too eagerly, as we walked into the apartment.

"None." I took great pleasure in saying that, because I know he'll either freak out or complain about how I don't make friends because I'm shutting everyone out of my life or something.

He just stared at me for 3 minutes and 47 seconds. And, yes, I counted.

"What?" He asked, in shock.

"I made absolutely no friends today." I repeated.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to."

"Well...did you at least SPEAK to someone?"

"No…" I say, thinking for a moment, "Oh…wait…yeah. I did talk to one person, but the conversation didn't last very long…"

"WHO?"

"Whoa…calm down, tiger."

"Just tell me who it was!"

"Some kid named Kyoya Ootori."

"Kyoya…Kyoya Ootori…" Nyle mutters, thinking. "Oh! Kyoya Ootori, I heard someone talk about him today."

"Really?" I speak sarcastically, "Tell me more."

"Apparently he's the vice-president of the Host Club." He explained, not understanding my sarcasm.

"Cool?" I respond

"I heard someone say he's also in charge of looking for people who are eligible to join the Host Club."

"Really…You do realize I honestly don't car-"

"Speaking of which, he approached me today and asked me if I would join."

"What did you say?"

"I said I'd check it out tomorrow and then answer. I also want you to come with me to check out the club so that you can help me decide if it would be a good thing to join."

"Do I HAVE to come?"

"Yes."

"Fine…"

* * *

><p><strong>**The Next Day**<strong>

Friday passed by in a blur. The last bell rang and I strolled out of my class, only to find Nyle already leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

"Come on, lets go. I'm actually kind of curious as to what the Host Club is like." He says.

I don't respond, I just tag along behind him, letting him lead the way.

We arrive at the Abandoned Music Room…Music Room #3.

_How many freaking music rooms does this school have?_

Nyle opens the large, pink doors, and I don't know about Nyle, but I'm blinded by a white light and…rose petals? What?

"Welcome." I hear voices say.

The blindness subsides and I see a group of 7 boys. One blonde with purple eyes, one brunette with light brown eyes, who seemed to remind me of a girl, a small blonde one holding a bunny who was sitting on the shoulders of a tall brunette, a pair of ginger twins, and Kyoya.

"Ah, Nyle, welcome." Kyoya says, "I see you've brought your sister with you."

"Whoooaaa!" A delicate voice squeals, "Kyo-chan…how did you know this girl was Nyle's sister? They look nothing alike!"

"Neither do you and your brother, Honey-sempai." The blonde with purple eyes says.

"I guess that's true…" the short blonde one says.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh." The blonde with purple eyes introduces himself. "Welcome to our club."

"My name's Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni Haninozuka." The one with the bunny says.

Immediately, I bow to Mitsukuni.

"It is a great honor to be in your presence, again Master Haninozuka." I say respectfully.

He speaks. "Its great to see you again, Cantrell. And call me Honey. I'm used to it now."

"Hey…how do you know who she is?" The ginger twins say in unison.

I look up at them.

"About 7 years ago, when Master Haninozuka…uhm…Honey…came to the United States, he came across me trying to learn martial arts. I was failing in my technique and form, so he helped me work on that. Ever since then, we've always tried to keep in touch somehow, so that he could check up on how my training was going."

"But, Honey-sempai," Tamaki said, "I thought you weren't allowed to teach women martial arts…"

"I'm not." Honey-sempai replied, smiling.

Out of nowhere, Honey-sempai comes running towards me, jumps, and sticks his foot out, aiming for a kick to my face. Right before his foot had a chance to touch to my face, I swiftly shoved my arm upwards and out, deflecting the kick. Honey-sempai landed, on his feet, about 10 feet away from me.

"You've been practicing." He said, walking up to me and giving me a hug.

"Of course." I reply and hug him back.

"Okay. Well anyway…I'm Hikaru." Says one of the ginger twins.

"And I'm Kaoru." Says the other.

"And you remember Takashi, right, Lacey?" Honey asks me.

"How could I forget him?" I ask, bowing to Mori.

Mori walks over and pats me on the head. I smile. He would always pat me on the head when I did something right in training.

"Well…everyone knows everyone now…right?" Tamaki asks.

"I believe so." I answer.

"I brought you here for a reason, remember?" Nyle whispers in my ear, "Do you think I'd fit in?"

I look around at everyone and look back at Nyle.

"Join the club." I whisper back.

"I would like an answer to the question Kyoya asked you yesterday, Nyle. Will you join our club?" Tamaki asks.

"Yes." Nyle responds.

"Great! Now…I have an important question to ask Lacey, here." Tamaki says.

"What is it?" I ask, suspicious.

"Would you like to join the Host Club as our first Female Entertainer? You would be entertaining all the handsome young boys of Ouran Academy!"

I look at Nyle. He smiles at nods at me.

Well…it would be interesting to see how these guys act….

"Sure." I answer.


	2. Nyle

H**ello my dear readers! MaddieInWonderland here! I hope you liked my first chapter and I apologize for not updating…I've been busy with school, and co-writing a fanfiction called "Sterling Silver" with my friend crystallizedflames. Well anyway…I figured I'd better update at least one of my stories before Winter Break ended…So, uh…Here ya' go!**

**Disclaimer: Darn you, inspiration! How could you provide me with enough inspiration to write a chapter but not a simple, witty comment to put in the disclaimer? Anyway…I don't own Ouran High School Host Club…**

**Note: This chapter is told from Nyle's point of view. Remember my 1st chapter author's note saying that if the chapter is being told from Nyle's point of view, I'd name it "Nyle"? YEAH…Well its his point of view now…**

_**Nyle**_

**_*Saturday*_**

"Oh…my…GOD! LACEY! WAKE THE F*CK UP!" I shouted at my sister, who was still in bed.

When she didn't move a muscle, I ripped the blankets off of her, grabbed her ankle, and dragged her off the bed, her butt and back making a dull _thunk _as it hit the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, jumping up off the cold ground and landing her foot into my right thigh with a sharp kick.

"OW!" I yelped in pain.

"Sorry…" Lacey straightened her posture. "Reflex…"

"…Yeah…sure…Anyway…hurry up. You told me to get you up by 11 and I sort of forgot…so now its 12:30…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…"

"Crap crap crap crappity crap…I have to go." She said as she pulls on a pair of dark, skinny jeans, light brown ankle boots and a plain, light gray, button down shirt.

"Where to?" I ask as she unplugs her cell phone from the charger.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, our house has absolutely no food in it." She says and slips her phone and some money into her pocket. "So I'm going to get food so we don't starve. Do you want anything specific?"

"Meat. Any kind of meat." I respond.

"Alrighty, I'll see you in a bit." She says and walks out of the apartment.

I sit down on the couch, turn on the TV, and flip through the channels trying to find something decent to watch. Finally, I settle on some Syfy movie about zombies.

5 sodas and a few hours later, Lacey returns to our humble abode with people I did not expect to see: Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, and Haruhi.

"Daddy's little girl shouldn't have to carry all those bags! Where should we put them?" Tamaki exclaims as he and the other Hosts walk in the door, a few of them holding grocery bags.

"Uhm, just on the counter. You guys go join Nyle in the living room while I make some tea." Lacey answers.

Tamaki, Mori, and Kaoru put down the bags and followed the others into the room I was in.

"Ny-chan!" Honey squealed and jumped onto the couch I was sitting on and pulled me into a hug tight enough to suffocate me.

"Now…what is this show that you are watching, Nyle?" Tamaki asks as he and the twins observe the TV and the zombie movie I'm still watching.

"It's a Syfy movie about zombies…" I explain just as some random human gets his arm bitten by a zombie.

"I see…and these 'zombies'…are they real?"

"No…"

"Interesting…now what does 'Syfy' mean?"

"It's a different spelling for Sci-Fi, which is short for Science Fiction."

"Fascinating!" Tamaki exclaims and plops himself down right smack in front of the TV.

"I'm gonna go check on Lacey." I state and get up off the couch, heading for the kitchen.

As I enter the kitchen, Lacey pours some boiling water into one of our tea cups and stirs the soon-to-be tea.

"Hey." She says.

"Hi…why are they here?" I ask.

"Well, apparently they were going to the supermarket Haruhi was at to, and I quote, 'examine Haruhi in her natural habitat'."

"Uh, that's weird. So how'd they end up here?"

"I ran into Honey and Mori as they were looking for Kyoya. So when Kyoya showed up with Haruhi, they sort of invited themselves over…"

"Oh, alright. Do you need help with those?" I ask as she places the last cup of tea on a faux-silver platter.

"No, its fine." She answers.

I nod and go back to the room where all the Hosts are watching the zombie movie. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey all screaming when another human gets eaten by a zombie.

Lacey follows me out of the kitchen, hands each host a cup of tea, and gives a cup to me and herself. I sit myself down and she places herself next to me. Honey walks over to Mori and sits atop his shoulders.

The next 40 minutes is filled with silence as we watch the movie. When the movie finally ends, Tamaki seems distraught that his 'little girls' had to watch that horrid movie.

"Well, this has been a most insightful visit but we must be going now." Kyoya says, writes something in that mysterious black book, and snaps it closed as soon as Haurhi leans over to see what he's writing.

"Awwh!" The Hitachiin brothers complain in unison. "But we don't wanna leave!"

"I'm sure Lacey and Nyle have important things to do, so we should leave." Kyoya said and shoots the twins a death glare.

The two gingers cringe a little bit but reluctantly agree. As the Hosts leave, they all shake my hand and give Lacey hugs. Strange, They didn't seem like the type to do that...but okay, whatever butters their toast.

As the last host leaves and the door shuts, Lacey collapses on the couch.

"I'm tired…" she complains.

"Okay, then go to bed." I suggest.

"But I don't wanna…"

God, I hate it when she does that…

"Blehh" I say and stick my tongue out at her.

She sticks her tongue out at me and falls asleep in a matter of seconds. I walk into the kitchen and get out some chicken, fry it, and return to the living room. I sit down in a large chair and eat my chicken, enjoying the now-playing alien movie on the Syfy channel.


End file.
